Prefixes
Prefixes Prefixes are the words that come before a cat's name. For example, Firestar's prefix is Fire-, while Greystripe's is Grey-. The -star and -stripe are what are known as suffixes. A Acorn- Adder- Alder- Ant- Apple- Arch- Ash- B Badger- Bark- Bee- Beech- Beetle- Berry- Birch- TAKEN Iciatt(MC) @birchpaw~ (Discord) Birchpaw Bird- Black- Blizzard- Bloom- Blossom- Blue- Bluebell- Boulder- Bounce- Bracken- Bramble- Brave- Breeze- Briar- Bright- Brindle- Bristle- Broken- Brown- Bubbling- Bumble- Buzzard- C Cedar- Cherry- Chestnut- Chive- Cinder- Claw- Cloud- Clover- Cone- Copper- TAKEN HeyItsMagic(MC) @Copperpaw (Discord) Copperpaw Creek- Cricket- Crooked- Crouch- Crow- Curl- Curly- Cypress- D Daisy- Dandelion- Dangling- Dapple- Dark- Dawn- Dead- Deer- Dew- Doe- Dove- Down- Drift- Drizzle- Duck- Dusk- E Eagle- Ebony- Echo- Eel- Elder- Elm- TAKEN Jaybae324(MC) @okey exceed the him (Discord) Elmpaw Ember- TAKEN Neonslinki(MC) @+*������������������*+ (Discord) Emberstar F Fallen- TAKEN Kozybee(MC) @Fallenstar of SHC (Discord) Fallenstar Fallow- TAKEN Jaebae324(MC) @okey exceed the him (Discord) Fallowkit Fawn- Feather- Fennel- Fern- Ferret- Fidget- Fin- Finch- Fire- Flail- Flame- Flash- Flax- Fleet- Flint- Flip- Flower- Fly- Fringe- Frond- Fox- Freckle- Frog- Frost- Furze- Fuzzy- G Golden- Goose- Gorse- Grass- Gravel- Gray- Green- Gull- H Hail- Half- Hare- Hatch- Hawk- Hay- Hazel- Heather- Heavy- Heron- Hickory- Hill- Hollow- Holly- Honey- Hoot- Hop- Hope- Hound- I Ice- Ivy- J Jagged- Jay- Jump- Juniper- K Kestrel- Kink- L Lake- Larch- Lark- Lavender- Leaf- Leopard- Lichen- Light- Lightning- Lily- Lion- Little- Lizard- Log- Long- Lost- Loud- Low- Lynx- M Maggot- Mallow- Maple- Marigold- TAKENNightgamer268(MC) @Marigoldpaw (Discord) Marigoldpaw Marsh- Meadow- Midge- Milk- Minnow- Mint- Mist- Mistle- Misty- Mole- Moon- Morning- Moss- Mossy- Moth- Mottle- Mottled- Mouse- Mud- Mumble- N Nectar- Needle- Nettle- Newt- Night- Nut- O Oak- Oat- Odd- Olive- One- Otter- Owl- P Parsley- Pale- Patch- Pear- Pebble- Perch- Petal- Pigeon- Pike- Pine- Plum- Pod- Pool- Poppy- Pounce- Prickle- Primrose- Puddle- Q Quail- Quiet- R Rabbit- Ragged- Rain- TAKEN Clawsie(MC) @Rainpaw (Discord) Rainpaw Rat- Raven- Red- Reed- Ripple- River- Robin- Rock- Rook- Rose- TAKEN (Unknown MC username) @�������������� | мσѕѕσ (Discord) Rosepaw Rowan- Rubble- Running- Rush- Russet- Rye- S Sage- Salmon- TAKEN Acryiic(MC) @salmonrunner season (Discord) Salmonrunner Sand- Sandy- Scorch- Sedge- Seed- Shade- Shadow- Sharp- Sheep- Shell- Shimmer- Shine- Shining- Short- Shred- Shredded- Shrew- Shy- Silver- Sky- Slate- Sleek- Slight- Sloe- Small- Smoke- Snail- Snake- Snap- Sneeze- Snip- Snook- Snow- Soft- Song- Soot- Sorrel- Sparrow- Spark- TAKEN Username: FernChild(MC) @sparkboi (Discord) Sparkkit Speckle- Spider- TAKEN MilkyWay_Melon @SpooderPaw Bruhh (Discord) Spiderpaw Spike- Spiked- Spiky- Spire- Splash- Splashed- Spot- Spotted- Squirrel- Stag- Starling- Stem- Stoat- Stone- Stork- Storm- Strike- Stump- Stumpy- Sun- Sunny- Swallow- Swamp- Swan- Sweet- Swift- TAKEN SparkofAFlower(MC) @Swift | Sparki (Discord) Swiftpaw T Tall- Talon- Tangle- Tangled- Tansy- Tattered- Tawny- Thistle- Thorn- Thorny- Thrush- Thrift- Thunder- Tiger- Timber- Timbering- Tiny- Toad- Torn- Tulip- Tumble- Tumbling- Turtle- Twig- V Vine- Violet- TAKEN Larkieee(MC) @violetpaw is a disaster lesbian (Discord) Violetpaw Vixen- Vole- W Wasp- Wave- Weasel- Web- Weed- Wet- Whisker- White- Whirl- Whirling- Whorl- Wild- Willow- Wind- Windy- Wing- TAKEN Username: Rowosey(MC) @Wingflare (Discord) Wingflare Wish- Wishing- Wolf- Wool- Woolly- Wren- Y Yarrow- Yellow- Yew-